Him or Me
by Cotton.V
Summary: Shigure is mad that Yukina chose Akira over him. But when he goes out to find her thing turn out differently than he though. What happen at Yukina house


Him or Me

**One thing I want to point out is I do not own Watashi ni xx Shinasai. Now it time for a rated M Yukina and Shigure story! So enjoy **

Dammit what is going through that head of hers? She's the one who had ordered me around to love her and all. Now that I'm in love with her she goes off to that cousin of her. This just pisses me off that I do all this and she ends up leaving me anyway. I didn't even ask for this, she was the one who blackmailed me into this. I can't stop think about her though. I started to pace back and forth trying to figure out what I should do. But no matter how hard I think about I can't think of anything.

"Shigure what wrong you haven't been yourself all day," one of the girls in my class asked as all the other girls come around me asking the same thing. I knock all my thoughts out and smile at them.

"Nothing is wrong I was just thinking," I tell them hoping that they won't ask further on into this. But of course I'm always wrong.

"What were you thinking about," they all asked.

With a sign I think of something to say, "I was thinking about some stuff that deals with home nothing to worry about."

They all sign in relief as if they were so worried that something major was wrong with me that they almost healed their breaths in. "Now if you would excuse me I'll be leaving." They said they're goodbye to me as I left the school. Now all I need to do is find Yukina and maybe then I can figure things out. Walking through the park I tried to call Yukina's cell but she wouldn't answer it so after the fifth try I decided that I would have to find her myself then trying to call her. The first place I'm going to is her house because I'll most likely find her home than I would anywhere else. Walking to her place I notice how dark it is getting, most be getting late so there is a bigger chance that I'll find her. I get to her house and notice that there is no car in the drive way which means her parents aren't home but someone is home since I can that the lights are on. I walk up to her door ringing her door bell. It only took about a few seconds before I saw Yukina wearing a black tank top and shorts that came up high up her thighs. The sight of her was stunning; I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Shigure, what are you doing here?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I came to talk to you, do you mind if I came in?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure" she backed up opening the door to let me enter.

"So what do you want to talk about Shigure?"

To tell the truth I really don't know what I wanted to talk to her about. I had some many thoughts about what I wanted to talk to her about that I couldn't really pin point the main thing that I really needed to talk to her about. But I needed to think of something to say to her before it gets awkward. Then it came out before I even knew what I was saying it just flew out of my mouth.

"Why didn't you pick me?" I realized that this is what I've wanted to know all day. Because I didn't understand why she picked her cousin over me, I need to know why she did it.

"Who said that I picked Akira" she smirked. Okay now I'm confused, why is she smirking at me like that. "Shigure was you jealous that I might of chose Akira over you?" she asked playfully. Yukina's personality is starting to scare me right now because it's starting to make me feel weird. Yukina started to get closer to me making me hot all over, making my blood flow down to my down area straight to my penis which is making me uncomfortable.

"Yukina what are you doing?" I asked as I can feel some of my control going away as she gets closer to me making me excited somehow.

"Testing your reactions and from what I read from this article I'm getting very good reactions from you."

"What the hell have you been reading?" I yelled as she started to rub my leg making my erection get even worse than it already is. Fuck if she keeps doing this I'll end up losing all of my control and do something stupid.

"What's wrong Shigure you seem as if your uncomfortable." She smirked even more making me a little angry at her as she has control over the situation.

"Well if you would quit rubbing my leg then I wouldn't seem so uncomfortable." I growled at her. She just gave me a chuckle and started rubbing closer to _it. _ I look at her smirking face and I know what she wants and she's doing a good job at getting what she wants. I let out a final growl and pulled her down as I got on top of her ending up being between her legs. She gave me a shocked look as what just happened didn't process in her mind yet. Taking disadvantage of this opportunity I lean do and capture her soft lip with mine. I look at her and her eyes turn soft as they slowly close enjoying the kiss. Seeing this made me deepen our kiss. I let my tongue rub against her lips asking her for permission to enter. Yukina rewarded me by opening her mouth and letting me explore it. Our tongues danced against each other making us moan and wanting more from each other. My erection was hurting so badly that I started to rub it against her. I felt her jerk forward as I rubbed my penis against her oh so warm vagina making her moan and gasp at the same time. Liking the reactions I get, I continued rubbing myself against her.

"Shigure…." Yukina moaned.

"What wrong Yukina?" I smirked as I know what wrong with her, but I was going to tease her and make her tell me herself.

"I want more…" she whined.

"What exactly do you want me to do Yukina" I whispered into her ear making her shiver all over.

Yukina looked into my eyes before she grabbed my hand and guided it down her shorts.

"Is this what you want Yukina?" I asked making her shake even more. She replied with a slit nod, but that was all I needed. I let my hand slide all the way down her shorts to her center, damn she was so wet. I rubbed my figure against her clit making Yukina moan.

"Do you want more Yukina?" I asked in a husky breath as I'm getting as excited as she is.

"Y…yes…" She breathes as she never experienced this before.

I nod ad I trust one of my figures inside of her, Yukina trusts her hip forward and cry's in pure pleasure. Liking the response I continue trusting my figure inside of her. After a few more trusts I add second figure and after that I add another one making sure I stretch her good enough for something bigger to enter her.

"Yukina are you sure you want me to go on or do you want to stop?" I'm hoping she'll let me continue because I really needed release.

"No I want you to go on."

With that I unzip my paints and brought my erection out of restraints. Yukina started at it making me feel a little uncomfortable. I place my erection against her entrance. I look straight into her eye and slowly trusted inside of her, she was so tight and it felt so good. But Yukina wasn't feeling pleasure as I was she was crying in pain. I stop so that she can adjust to the intrusion, I held on to her whipping away her tear as I didn't want to cause her any pain. After a little while Yukina finally got used to it and asked for me to continue. Not wanting to hurt her like I already have I slowly started thrusting inside of her in a slow pace. Soon Yukina was begging me to go faster and I did as she ask. Yukina was yelling and moaning stuff like "faster, harder, and deeper" and telling me how good it felt to have me inside of her. All we want was to stay like this forever, but of course we couldn't as my release was starting to creep on me telling me that I'm about to cum. With one last final trust me a Yukina both screamed in pleasure as we came.

Panting as we have no energy left in us we look at each other and smile.

"Well now I defiantly know that you didn't choose him over me" With that we kiss knowing that I was hers and that she was mine and not his puts a bright smile on my face.

**Even though Yukina can be very confusing and that the actual story is throwing you all over the place with new people and new thing that you never know what is going to happen. Hopefully soon we'll know who she really gets with but for now those who want her with Shigure I hope you like this story. **


End file.
